cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bipolar War
* TKTB * STA * FAR * Quantum * Hydra * XTLS * BTA * SMF * SNAFU * Genesis * OO * BAPS * CCC * tLW * Gondor }} |force2 = * tR * INT The Stickmen * iFOK * SLCB * FCO The SuperFriends * GOD * Fark * CSN * RIA * MA Teen Titans * TOH * TYR * LOUD Chestnut Accords * The Brain * TTK NOIR * PC * Umbrella * Nemesis * AO * LOSS Independents * \m/ * GO * BTA * The Corporation * ((O)) * SU * Kronos * Alchemy * GATO * ICAN * GOONS * IAA * SoL * CoJ * HoG }} |strength1 = |strength2 = 2,529 nations 81,064,362 NS 19,394 nukes }} |notes = SuperMarioForce (SMF) issued no official declaration of war but launched numerous wars against Nemesis.}} R&R is listed under the League of Extraordinary Oranges but is also a member of the SuperFriends.}} GOD, CSN, RIA, and MA are listed under the SuperFriends while TOH is listed under Teen Titans but all five are also members of the Chestnut Accords.}} Kronos issued no official declaration of war but launched numerous wars against the Foreign Division.}} The Federated Allied Independence League and the Cult of Justitia, while having withdrawn from all of their fronts, are still listed as active combatants due to promises of war on the part of the former toward the latter to happen in three days from 29th January, 2010.}} }} :For the war involving the NpO and the first \m/, see Great War IV, The Unjust War. The Second Unjust War, originally the NpO-\m/ War and now also encompassing the TOP-C&G War, is a major alliance war which began on January 20, 2010 when the New Polar Order declared war on \m/. The declaration was made that a member of \m/ made racist comments towards AlmightyGrub, the Emperor of the New Polar Order, when he visited their IRC channel on the SynIRC server to voice his grievances with them over a raid on the Forces of Annihilation. AlmightyGrub, however, stated that the true rationale for the war was neither the racial comments nor the raid; rather, that those were merely examples of a wider "attitude" that he disliked and wished to see punished. This is supported by the fact that \m/ had already apologized for the aforementioned racist remarks before the beginning of the war, though some, especially NpO and its supporters, have questioned the sincerity of the apology as no action was taken against the member responsible other than a verbal reprimand. Poison Clan declared war on NpO late in the day on January 20, and FOK declared war on NpO on January 24 via the Cyber Nations Wiki (the declaration was later re-posted on the Cyber Nations Forums). The New Sith Order declared war on January 24 following the reactivation of the Cyber Nations Forums, with the Federated Allied Independence League, a microalliance led by Rebel Virginia, declaring on all alliances at war with NpO and NSO shortly thereafter. The Stickmen declared war on NpO immediately prior to the January 25 update. Poison Clan has had many large nations join their ranks over the course of the war from multiple alliances to aid in their fight, as has NpO. On January 25, Nusantara Elite Warriors issued a public statement to discourage alliances from joining the war on the side of the New Polar Order, while clarifying that the announcement was not a declaration of neutrality. Part of the statement read: Numerous declarations of war were made on both sides approaching the January 26 update, drawing the Valor Accords, AZTEC, and the League of Extraordinary Oranges into the conflict. The forums went offline again prior to the January 27 update, resulting in further declarations being made via the Cyber Nations Wiki. After initially issuing a statement saying declarations were not to be made on the Wiki, the Wiki administration established a separate forum for declarations of war to be made in. On January 27, two members of the Peace and Love Train Accords, TFD and NADC, entered the war alongside their mutual ally, NATO. Immediately prior to the January 28 update, numerous alliances entered the war on both sides, resulting in the inclusion of the entirety of the Terra-Cotta Pact in the conflict. The war took a drastic turn late in the day on January 27, with numerous alliances, including the initial combatants, concluding peace following a preemptive declaration of war on the Complaints and Grievances Union by the Order of the Paradox. This began a second phase of the war, the TOP-C&G War, and resulted in the war being classified as a global conflict. Following a NpO-\m/ white peace, the name Second Unjust War began being used more widely to refer to the conflict following its overall victory in an online poll. External Links NpO-\m/ War Declarations of War January 20 *New Polar Order Declaration of War on \m/ January 21 *Poison Clan Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 23 *FOK Declaration of War on the New Polar Order (OWF Version) January 24 *New Sith Order Declaration of War on FOK! *Federated Allied Independence League Declaration of War *The Stickmen Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 25 *Nusantara Elite Warriors declare their stance about the war *R&R Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Global Order of Darkness Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Valor Accords Declaration of War on SLCB *AZTEC Treaty Declaration of War on FOK *The Killer Turtle Brigade Declaration of War on FCO *United Sovereign Nations Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Siberian Tiger Alliance Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Ascended Republic of Elite States Declaration of War on SLCB January 26 *Umbrella Declaration of War on Nueva Vida (Screenshot | OWF version) *Farkistan Declaration of War on NSO (Screenshot) *UPN and Invicta Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot 1 | Screenshot 2 | OWF version) *CSN Declaration of War on the Siberian Tiger Alliance (OWF version) *Nemesis Declaration of War on Valor and ARES (OWF version *Quantum Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot | OWF version) *Hydra Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot) January 27 *XTLS Declaration of War in defense of FAIL and UINE (OWF version) *Guru Order Declaration of War on NSO (OWF version) *Federation of Allied Republics Declaration of War on FCO *Blue Turtle Alliance Declaration of War on SLCB *FAIL Declaration of War with all \m/-aligned alliances *TFD, NATO, and NADC Declaration of War on Umbrella *The Brain Declaration of War on UINE (Screenshot (Jan 26)) *Carpe Diem Declaration of War on Fark *GOD recognizes war with Carpe Diem *SNAFU Declaration of War on Fark *Brengstklau Declaration of War on Fark *Genesis Declaration of War on Nemesis *The Corporation Declaration of War on CD *Octava Orden Declaration of War on FOK January 28 *((O)) Declaration of War on NpO and TFD *Solidarity Union Declaration of War on UINE *BAPS Declaration of War on Farkistan *NSO Declaration of War on CSN *RIA Declaration of War on UPN, Hydra, and Quantum *MA and TTK Declaration of War on Invicta *Alchemy Declaration of War on UPN *GATO and ICAN Declaration of War on Genesis *CCC Declaration of War on FOK *Resistance Declaration of War on GLOF *AO eclaration of War on TFD *GOONS Declaration of War on TFD *IAA Declaration of War on Genesis *International Declaration of War on GLOF *Teen Titans Declaration of War on Hydra *LoSS Declaration of War on Genesis, ARES and SMF *The Lost World and Gondor Declaration of War on The Brain *SoL Declaration of War on Invicta *CoJ Declaration of War on ARES *HoG Declaration of War on SMF Notes *1 Many of these were in-game declarations which were waged as the Cyber Nations Forums went offline. Formal declarations of war were made by other means or not at all, with many alliances announcing their declarations via the Cyber Nations Wiki or waiting to post declarations until after the Cyber Nations Forums came back online. Withdrawals and Surrenders January 28 *NpO, \m/, PC, and FOK conclude white peace January 29 *Nemesis, SLCB, UINE, ARES, Genesis, TCU, ICAN, GATO, IAA, LoSS, CoJ, BTA, SMF and HoG conclude white peace *UINE, TCU, tLW, Gondor, The Brain and The Solidarity Union conclude white peace *XTLS declares white peace with R&R *FOK!, AZTEC, Umbrella, NATO, INT, TR, NADC, TFD, GOONS, Kronos, AO, OO, CCC white peace *FCO, iFok, SLCB, NpO, STA, FAR, USN, TKTB white peace TOP-C&G War Declarations of War January 28 *TOP Declaration of War on C&G *Sparta Declaration of War on IRON *Farkistan Declaration of War on IRON (OWF) *IRON and DAWN Declaration of War on C&G *TORN Declaration of War on C&G *Fark Declaration of War on IRON *Härmlin Declaration of War on IRON January 29 *Aloha Declaration of War on IRON, DAWN, TORN and TOP *Aircastle Declaration of War on TOP Other Related *Announcement from \m/ *Meet the new Polaris *Questioning the Morality: AlmightyGrub *Imperial Decree - New Polar *Name this War *Cyber Nations Wiki policy statement on its use for declarations of war *Forum for declarations made on the Cyber Nations Wiki *Barix9's personal apology to Nemesis *Imperial Decree - New Pacific Declaration of Neutrality *SWF Declaration of Support for the International Category:Active Alliance Wars